


Apex Legends One Shots

by herima_jo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: FWB, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Kinky, Little Space, Multi, Over stimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herima_jo/pseuds/herima_jo
Summary: The title says it lol. If u have anything you’d wanna see lmk and I’ll write it :)





	1. A lovely shower

**Author's Note:**

> Bangalore and Lifeline after a hard earned win both want a room service filled night and a steamy shower.

They had just arrived back from the ring being name champions of the night, and despite wanting to celebrate they were also fatigued and wanted to clean up eat and relax all night. The ladies shared a room tonight due to the fact they were both females and the Apex directors wouldn’t have to pay so much for room and board. 

“Ajay?” Anita says from the side of her room hearing the water start from the large bathroom they’d scored for the week. “Yeh?” Ajay walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom coming into her sight a ripped body and suprisingly large chest beneath anitas chest piece they’d just removed. 

“I was gonna shower first I stated this before we even got here—“ anita wasn’t angry but was just irritable in the moment due to the fact she hated sharing and wanted to be alone tonight, or so she thought. 

There had always been this line of tension between the two females that neither brought up nor acted upon it— but tonight must be the night when ajay feels a small ping of confidence in her being to go for a bite. Making her way over to anitas side she’d cut the space between them thin, close enough to touch but she wouldn’t dare knowing how Anita was. “Why don’t we just go in together? Save some water.” Ajay says making her eyes visibly look down at Anita’s we’ll fit body. 

Anita could feel a large lump forming in her throat and her hands pulsating with want to reach out and take the woman by her neck— She’s the aggressive type. But she decided to play it cool and see where this went, “Sure. Why not,” is all Anita says as she watches ajay walk back to the bathroom her hips swaying before she’d looked back and said, “Well don’t keep me waiting too long the wate’ will get cold,” 

Briskly Anita followed ajay into the large shower with two shower heads— of course having stripped herself of her clothes whilst becoming suddenly aware of her own body full of scars both light and healed and some fresh ones from a few months ago she wanted to hide her body. Seeing how almost perfect ajays body was while washing herself up she couldn’t help but eye it secretly while the women had her back arched and chest facing her as she washed her hair— trickles of water streaming down her breasts and falling down ajays slowly hardening nipples from the pressure of the water against them. 

Ajay was quick to catch on to the eyes that lingered on her form for far too long and has brought it up, “What? Never saw another girl naked before?” She says applying a leave in conditioner to her beautiful fro like hair to keep the looser curls fresh as she’d stepped out from under the shower head and towards Anita. “I’ve seen another girl naked.. Just not one with such a captivating body—“ these words caught ajay by surprise always thinking her pear shaped body wasnt what everyone desired. But nonetheless Ajay was a confident gay so to hear Anita complement her like that, so flustered and adorable she’d reached her hands out and allowed her hands to caress Anita’s shoulders. “You wanna touch this ‘captivating’ body?” The offer was oh so sweet. The idea of being between those thighs and having ajays hand gripping her hair as she’d brought her into another orgasm made her shiver with want as the steam from the shower only thickened the air between them as Anita brought her hands up. 

“You’ve got no idea how I’ve been dying to do this.” Anita had taken a hold of ajays waist letting her hands stroke her soft skin from her shea butter body wash. The tingles both women felt was intense for just light touches and idea that flowed in both their minds. It was overwhelming, but in the end ajay went for a kiss nearly dying as there chests were pressed together rubbing against one another as at this point Anita had been massaging her ass and thighs dangerously close to her naturally wet pussy dying to just receive one lick or flick. 

“I didn’t know you’d be so sensitive ajay..” Anita whispers against ajays lips as she’d reached behind her and shut the showers off already done with cleaning up— staying in there would just make them pruny. But the kisses didn’t stop, ajays thick lips enveloping Anita’s, nibbling and sucking each others lips with labored breaths of excitement for what was next. “I’m not Usually so sensitive.. You’re just so sexy..” ajay had softly moaned as they’d began to rub their nipples together— there slick skin from the water making it easier— 

Having enough of standing they’d made there way to one of the beds, Ajay on her back as Anita had climbed on top eager to please. Anita grabbed Ajays beautiful locks and had pulled them as her silky skin had been relished by her lips sucking and leaving burning kisses against ajays skin that made her shiver and pussy pulsate. The teasing just too much as her vagina rested against Anita’s muscular thigh as the kisses trailed down her neck and to her chest where her nipples had met with Anita’s lips and warm tongue. Sucking the now reddened nipples and licking over them to soothe from the small nibbling Anita applies Ajay was just a ball of heat looking down and watching as Anita played with them. Sucking nipples outwards with low hums and letting them fall back against her chest driving ajay Wild. 

“Oh god.. Anita.. Please,” Nothing but pleased was what Anita felt feeling her shiver and moan under her while her hands had traveled caressing her all over. Between her thighs and lower back. She wanted ajay to be shaking by the time she finally eats her out and oh boy was she shaking. “Mm.. You want it don’t you?” Anita asks with a small smirk feeling her confidence grow as ajay lost it— even rocking her hips into the air. “Yes, Anita, please~“ she’d taken in a shaky gasp as the women had gently given her nipple a slow circular lick before trailing kisses down her tummy. 

Ajay couldn’t help but fidget like crazy, just wanting her between her thighs and to bring her to gratification. “Yes.. yes~.. Anita..” she gasped feeling her thighs separated far as Anita made a home for herself between them kissing up and down her thighs while one hand had continued to play with her nipple and the other rubbed a few gentle circles against the entrance feeling and see how wet she’d become before sliding a finger in slowly and gently putting more of her finger in feeling the way ajays vagina became tight the more pressure she’d apply to the upper walls curling her finger perfectly. Looking up to ajay for confirmation of what she was doing was good she could see her ‘0’ face and small shaky breaths leave those beautiful lips. 

But Anita wanted more and abruptly brought her own lips down to her clit softly sucking the small head and licking it with precision feeling ajays thighs shiver as she continued these actions even applying a second finger inside her and applying more pressuring as she curled her fingers her. At this point Ajay was softly moaning feeling the burning sensations crawl all through out her body as she whimpered and shivered playing with her own breasts as the licks and fingering intensified making her entrance tighten and relax back and forth. 

“I feel it.. I’m close anita-“ ajay started before throwing her head back with a loud whimper as the pressure of her tongue against her clit intensified and a third finger had joined the party. Her sweet spot being abused along with her clit receiving so much love she could feel her tummy coiling and her pussy beginning to burn with delicious sensation. “Oh god— lick me like that please— Oh—“ her breaths becoming quicker as Anita began to hum into her clit adding vibrations to her pleasure causing her to jerk upwards making Anita have to hold her hips down to keep her from moving too much. 

Anita knew how close she was she could feel her vagina tensing so much around her fingers she began to speed up as she had removed her fingers and began to push her tongue in and out of Anita receiving an adorable shaking moan from ajay as her fingers went up to her clit and began to stroke it fast bringing her closer and closer till she’d began to shake furiously as she allowed ajay to ride out the pleasure before she started up again wanting her to squirt in her mouth. 

Ajay was a moaning mess clutching Anita’s hair and the other holding the sheets as Anita kept going. “Anita— Fuck! Ohh~ yes.. Yes..” she was such an adorable shaky mess as she rode out her third orgasm the next one always becoming more and more intense as her moans became louder. This time the pleasure was different she could feel something growing inside— this pleasure making ajay begin to cry out in pleasure till she’d finally orgasmed following by squirt flowing into Anita’s mouth. She didn’t know she could do that. “Holy shit.. I thought squirting was fake..” ajay said catching her breath while Anita had sat up and kissed her thigh watching her shiver. 

“Gotta have the right person do it.. I just so happen to be that person,”


	2. It’ll be okay sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what brought me to write Wraith going into little space whenever she gets episodes of pain due to the whole void thing she suffers with. But yeah I wrote it.. This is written in a gender-neutral way so if you’re a guy or a girl you can put yourself in the short :)) I hope u enjoy

“I can’t do this anymore it’s too much,” wraith cried as you cradled her in your arms. Your hold grounded her to this reality but here were days. Days like this where it was too much. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby.. Breathe.. Listen to my voice wraith please,” you whispered as her caressed your hands up and down her back. 

“You’re here. In this reality. You belong here with me.” You added placing a kiss to her forehead as she let out a mewl of pain and comfort. 

Wraith was complicated. She was both touch starved and touch repulsed. 

“M’sorry..” She hiccuped through her words hold onto one of your hands desperately. “I know this is— it can be.. annoying,” wraith was beginning to feel the painful sensations go away. You calming touch and kisses sub-siding the pain. 

“Don’t say that, I love **you** and when you love someone you get **all** of them not just a portion of them.. I love **all** of you..” speaking with confidence and comfort made wraith smile to herself in content. How lucky was she to have met you? Under these circumstances of fighting to the death in some electric ring. 

You two had been cuddling for an hour now rocking back and forth, sharing warmth and company, caressing your lovers hair, back, forearm. Anywhere. But Wraith craved a little something more in the moment. Especially with the position you were in. 

“Can I.. have a kiss?” She murmured avoiding eye contact for a moment before looking back into your eyes seeing your sweet smile gave her enough approval as she moved in and place her lips to yours. 

The chaste kiss was sweet and short ending with a giggle as you two had separated. 

“What’s so funny?” You asked leaning in for an Eskimo kiss. Rubbing your nose against hers with a soft hum. 

“Nothing..” wraith replied moving her hips to straddle yours, her arms trailing up your shoulders and through your hair sending tingles down your face towards your privates. 

“If that’s nothing than this must be too..” you slipped in slowly trailing your hands down to give her ass a tight squeeze. “You sure you wanna do something— Especially after..” you trailed off but she cut you off. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” Wraith hands were so obviously shaky. You couldn’t tell if it was just her nerves or pain. 

“Give me a kiss.” You spoke just above a whisper as you leaned in for a deep searing kiss. Her hands cupping your face with a delicacy of care. “God I love you..” you hummed against her lips as you slid your hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts through her bralette causing a soft moan to erupt from her, but you brought your hands back down and continued to make out. 

Knowingly you made her needier. “Please touch me more..” wraith whined against your lips. Hands clutching your shirt tightly. “Come on..” 

With her tone and the way she rocked into your hips you complied. Kissing down her neck, licking and sucking her sweet spots. “Oh god..” her voice came out with a labored sigh. She just wanted it so bad. 

Your hands came back up towards her supple breasts again, this time firmly pressing your thumbs where her nipples would be and began to circle against them through the thin yet thick fabric. 

Having the sensations of your warm kisses to her neck and collarbone area and the gentle strokes of your thumbs to her nipples she began to rut her hips down on your thigh. 

“Take it off for me beautiful..” you instructed moving your hands away from her allowing her to swiftly remove her top soon realizing it was a built in bra in the tank top. Her chest was exposed after one quick lift. 

You guessed she wanted to keep her clothes on but she finished lifting it off and showcased her whole bare torso. Her cheeks burning with an evident blush despite having shown you her breasts numerous times. 

“Look how pretty and red they are.. You like it when I touch you there don’t you..” you asked rhetorically, while eaning in to place a soft kiss to the middle of her chest as you kept eye contact somewhat. 

You trailed your kisses towards one of her breasts and placed a wet kiss to her nipple. Simply watching as the smack sound of the kiss made her shiver, meanwhile your hands slid down to caress her sensitive thighs causing a long sigh of content. 

“Please,” wraith whimpered hands going up to hold you by your hair. 

“I love to watch you writhe.. it’s so cute,” without letting her say a remark you sucked her nipple into your mouth. Humming and sucking gladly with an excitement as if milk would come out. 

You continued to toy with her. Playing with her nipples till they were a pretty dark pink and red towards the tips. “I could suck on those all day—“ Wraith loves to be praised and coddled by you. It made her feel so loved and admired. 

“So pretty.. Mm, and wet?” You said looking down at your thigh that suddenly was feeling quite damp. 

“How do you want it today princess?” 

Wraith nervously bit her lip as she began to ponder on what she wanted. 

“I want the toy and.. you” she murmured leaning into your gentle touch against her chest. 

“You wanna be stuffed up nicely?” You asked beginning to play with her panties she had been wearing the whole time. 

“Mhm..” 

“Stay right here and be a good girl..” 

As you gathered up your things you could hear Wraith in the back pacing side to side on her thighs in wanton. Impatient and needy. How you adored her in little space. She was spoiled rotten by you. 

You had your vibrator and lube ready at hand, walking back to Wraith you guided her to lay on her tummy. Ass high in the air and quivering as she looked back at you in anticipation. 

Feeling the tingly lube against her cunt she whimpered into the sheets pushing back against your hand for any kind of friction. 

“Just do it already— I like it when it hurts, please!” She whined into the bed and began rocking her hips around to showcase. 

“Ah-ah... Patience sweetie,” you said as your hand suddenly smacked down to Wraiths left cheek leaving it a pretty pink. 

“Here you go..” you said finally lining up the thick dildo to her entrance. She didn’t want to be prepared so she was ready for the slight pain to come. 

You waited for her entrance to fully enveloped the toy before delving deeper inside. Watching wraith as she arched her back up and mewled out shakily. She loved to be stuffed especially by you. 

“You can take it all.. Just like that..” you encouraged her slowly stuffing her up with the toy before finally hitting her cervix and coming to a stop. 

“*Move it~*! *Please*,” she begged looking back to you with lidded eyes and deep red lips from continuous nervous bites. 

After giving her a few experimental pumps you began to start being more rough yet slow with the toy. Aiming it at an angle as it exited and re-entered her sopping wet cunt. 

Giving her a quick flip you put her on her back. Leaning down you spoiled her with sweet kisses to her breasts and tummy. Praising her for how good she took it and how beautiful she looked. 

“Do you know how much I love to please you?” Wraith could only whimper a response, a small ‘*yes*’. 

She was so close. So close but you kept teasing her and teasing her. But the praises made the wait better. Her coiling becoming stronger and tighter. A prolonged burning small orgasm as you continued to give it to her. 

At this point you’d stopped moving the toy and left it on hard mode for the vibrations as you sucked on her tender clit. 

Wraith could no longer form sentences and just whined. Shaking and desperate. 

“Orgasm for me baby..” was all she needed to hear for her to have a full orgasm and cry out, holding onto your shoulders for dear life as you kept thrusting. Allowing her high to slowly devolve. 

Wraith slowly sat up watching the dildo ooze out of her and to the side on the bedside table. Giving her a quick clean up you laid down with Wraith smothering her in kisses and caresses of love. 

“Was that good my love?” You asked as she cuddled into your chest feeling protected. 

“Mhm.. I wanna sleep now..” she murmurs as their was finally a moment of silence. Where she could just hear your breathing. Your touch. Your scent. Your everything just you. No voices. No music of the void. 

You kept her grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in a while and I decided to post a oneshot here since I have had so many ideas yet haven’t gotten the chance to get it down into something written.. There will probably be more after this, so suggestions are very much welcome here don’t be afraid to ask for something.. it could be a ship and maybe something you’d like to see with the ship :)) or just an idea and I can make it into something lmk <3


End file.
